


A life like this

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 06 January 2010 as a belated New Year's fic. Written from Near's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A life like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 06 January 2010 as a belated New Year's fic. Written from Near's POV.

Mello ties up his hair. Near twirls his own white hair around his finger, looking at Mello's golden ponytail. Outside the night runs fast over the city. Soon there will be fireworks flashing all over the dark sky, and people jumping and shouting in the streets.  
Near lets his gaze travel down Mello's silhouette. He wouldn't have thought possible to be here, now, with the blond boy. After all they have always been enemies, right? Sometimes Near tries to imagine what other people would think seeing them together now, waiting for the New Year.  
A new year…Near shifts on the carpet, the azure glow of the television screen falls over his pyjamas.  
Mello whistles some song as he picks up a couple of chocolate bars from the bag opened near the coach. He didn't think it could be possible to have Near there with him and Matt.  
As he hears the sound of the keys into the lock he turn. The door opens and Matt is standing there, grinning. He pulls up a plastic bag, the sound of glass against glass echoes in the room.  
"And here comes the party!"  
Near tilts his head to the side, Mello furrows his brows but walks closer to the red-head, takes the bag and leaves a light kiss over his cheek. Mello doubts he would never be able to do something like that to Near, but well with Matt touching him and be touched come just natural.  
Matt takes off his boots and pads towards the couch, finally plopping on it.  
Mello opens the bottles of beer, then looks at Near, sat on the floor. Near looks back at Mello, his features soft and relaxed. It's so different to be here, so different from being at the SPK headquarters.  
"Do you want a coke?"  
Mello's voice is pleasantly gentle over the buzzing coming out from the television.  
Matt lifts up his goggles and lights a cigarette.  
"Hey Near! You should drink some beer at least today."  
Near blinks once, twice, then nods.  
Mello grins, kneels down and hands a bottle to the little albino.  
Near shyly sniffs, the smell of the honey-coloured liquid is a bit too strong for his own tastes, but then he looks around the room, the worn-out couch, the smoke of Matt's cigarette, the glint in Mello's eyes as he unwraps the umpteenth chocolate bar, and he feels as if everything is alright. So he presses his lips to the top of the bottle and takes a little sip.  
Matt smiles to Mello and gently pats Near's soft hair.  
"Good boy."  
Mello's laugh resonates clear. Matt pats the cushion at his side and Mello sits down, chocolate crunching under his white, little teeth.  
Matt encircles the blond's shoulders and pulls him closer. Near thinks that they look well together, Mello's head over Matt's shoulder. He takes another sip of beer as the moments keep to tick away. Near wonders if would be nice to live a life like theirs next year.  
Mello lets his hand caress Matt's tight, as you do with a cat, and actually Matt seems to purr at the back of his throat. Near looks at them and feels his cheeks growing slightly hotter, he looks at the beer in the glass.  
Matt's hand wanders around Mello's neck. The blond looks at Near and gestures him to come closer. The little albino swallows and scoots closer. It's somehow embarrassing to sit on the floor, like a little animal, in front of Mello and Matt. But well it should not matter on a day like this, right? When a new year is about to begin everything can be left behind, closed up in boxes, as their old clothes back at Wammy's in the rooms they don't use any more.  
Near looks at Mello, and then feels Matt hand caressing lightly his ear. The little albino thinks that he doesn't know how to behave in a situation like this.  
"It's not like there something you must do, you know?"  
Mello smiles, and his little teeth shine in the light of the television as the countdown on the screen continues.  
Near turns to look at Matt, and the redhead grins.  
"It means you can do whatever you want."  
Near lowers his gaze on the glass again, he bites lightly his lower lip. Indeed he has never learnt how to do certain things. He swallows, leaves the glass on the carpet and climbs on the couch.  
Matt smiles and lightly kisses Mello's cheek. The blond pulls Near closer.  
Together they sit there and watch the numbers decreasing on the screen, one after the other.  
Near looks out of the window, at the lights shining outside, at the lives passing outside. And he feels like he doesn't want to be anywhere else.  
When midnight come Mello and Matt kiss each other. Near tries to look somewhere else but then Mello's hands are firm over his shoulders and he turns. Mello's lips are sweet on his own, Matt's are a bit dry but gentle.

As the light of the first morning of the year slides inside the room Near opens his eyes. It seems that the whole world is white, the walls, the blankets, Mello's and Matt's skin, but then Near looks at the red and the gold of their hair. The only colours that he can consider part of his white world. He takes a deep breathe and sinks again under the blankets, between their warm bodies, and he really thinks that it would be nice to live like this also the rest of the year.


End file.
